


A Quiet Time

by Valerie_Red



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Facials, Happy Sex, M/M, Mission Related, Rarepair, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 01:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19916749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Red/pseuds/Valerie_Red
Summary: Arthur takes Lenny out to Valentine for a quiet drink, but Arthur knows of a better way to make his boy relax.





	A Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one that ships this? Seriously? Lenny doesn't get enough love

Arthur had been tasked with taking Lenny out for drinks after Micah nearly got the boy lynched back in Strawberry. Arthur didn't mind. He was going to drag Micah a couple miles behind his horse when he if he bothered to get him out of jail at all, but he and Lenny got along well enough and he was more than happy to get wasted any time. Lenny seemed just as eager to forget the debacle, if somewhat reserved about getting drunk with another member of the gang considering what had happened last time. A few drinks later the younger man had cheered up considerably and after leaning on Arthur a good bit he suddenly got up and walked and drunk as he was, it took Arthur a few minutes to find him again. He found Lenny sitting on a sofa on the second floor, between two girls waiting to be picked up by the next willing John.  
"N-Nah, not tonight. I'm with mah friend tonight!" Arthur caught Lenny insisting. He pulled the boy off the sofa along with a nice looking coloured girl, who hadn't been draped over Lenny trying to get into his pockets for cash.  
"Thank you for looking after my friend. G'day now," Arthur said, leading both of them to an empty room. Lenny got thrown onto the bed and looked around somewhat bewildered, wondering what he was up to. He got the general gist of it though and started to clumsily unbutton his vest.

"Ma'am, how about you take this and make yourself scarce for an hour or so?" Arthur said, pressing a few dollar bills into her hand with a wink. Lenny snickered, getting what the other man wanted now. He'd had enough trouble with the law and if they got caught they'd both get lynched, even Arthur. That hadn't stopped them before though and it wouldn't now. The girl smiled, taking a blanket and a penny dreadful and stepping out onto the balcony without another word.

"Tha's smart, Arthur," Lenny slurred, laying back with his shirt finally undone while Arthur kneeled over him on the bed and pressed their lips together.

"I'll let you pick up a cute girl next time. Thought you might be in the mood for something a little more~" Arthur interrupted himself with another kiss while he searched for the right word through the haze of alcohol. "Solid... to help you forget," he muttered against the boy's lips, making him smile again.

"Hmm, you're solid alright," Lenny agreed, pressing against Arthur's hard chest, his ever present stubble brushing against his cheek. "So what next?" he asked, moaning as Arthur palmed his cock through his rough jeans.

"Leave it to me, you just enjoy," he said, alcohol making his voice even deeper than usual. Arthur threw off his own clothes, his hat having fallen off somewhere along where he dropped his satchel, his coat pooling into a heap at the foot of the bed and his vest and his shirt thrown over the side table, scattering some well worn novels across the floor. He shucked Lenny's pants down with some effort and took his oversized secondhand boots with them.

"Are you sure, cause I can-" Arthur whacked him with a pillow and that cut the conversation short. A few drunken giggles later the older man had Lenny on his back, kissing his neck and stroking him to full hardness. The boy was young and energetic enough, but also very wasted, so he took the liberty of helping him along. Once Lenny's moans had raised a pitch and he was dripping in Arthur's hand, he slid down lower, brushing his fingertips over his tight opening. His hand hadn't left him for more than a second to retrieve some gun oil from his pocket or Lenny had snatched his wrist, whining. "Arthur~" 

"Easy, just getting something to slick you up, less you want me going in dry? Remember we gotta ride back to camp in the morning," Arthur teased, Lenny shaking his head. There was no way in hell he was letting Arthur ruin his ass that hard. He impatiently bridged the ten second he wasn't being touched by picking at Arthur's belt, getting it about halfway undone before a slick finger breached him and the boy went limp and pliant under his partner.

"Fuck! Arthur~... Gimme more! This is bullshit!" he ordered impatiently, Arthur biting at his neck and pushing a second finger in and searching around for the one spot that would sweeten his boy up some and have him writhing in pleasure.

"You missed me that much, boy?" Arthur asked, spreading his fingers and watching as Lenny went cross eyed for just a moment before his eyes fluttered shut and he settled down. 

"Fuck yeah! No one fucks me as good, Arthur~ F-Fuck, that's nice~ Deeper! Give it to me deeper~" he moaned, clinging to Arthur's shoulders. The older man rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out. He couldn't reach as deep as he liked with just his fingers and it was clear Lenny wouldn't settle for just his fingers either. Arthur sat up and slicked up his own length with gun oil, stroking himself to full hardness as he did. Lenny was eyeing him up hungrily and licked his lips at the sight.

"You ready for me, kid?" Arthur asked, taking Len's hands to pin them down, but the boy had them rolled over faster than a gator in Lagras. In the seconds it took Arthur to tell up from down again Lenny had impaled himself on his cock, moaning like he finally got to scratch a bad itch.

"I ain't a kid no more, Arthur, and you were going too slow," he chuckled, rolling his hips almost teasingly, rediscovering all the ways Arthur's hard cock could take him apart and leave him pining for a good fuck for weeks after.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you were in such a rush, princess~" he teased back, rocking up in time with his partner's movements, gradually speeding up until the raggedy brothel bed was shaking with every move. Lenny was panting, but he'd spent too many years on horseback to tire after only a few minutes of riding Arthur, who for one was quite happy letting the coloured boy bounce on his lap, nailing his sweet spot perfectly till he came over the older man's chest with a soft whimper he would later deny.

"F-Fuck... Hold on a minute..." he gasped, but it wasn't as if that ever worked with Arthur.

Arthur bucked hard, knocking Lenny forward and digging his heels into the mattress for leverage. He kept that brutal pace the boy had set, fucking at an angle that was at once too much and not enough for the oversensitive kid on his lap.

"What happened to all that urgency from before?" he teased, reaching around to brush over his twitching rim with a calloused finger. "Don't turn yella on me now, Lenny boy~" he drawled, slapping his ass for good measure.

"H-Hell, Arthur! This ain't funny!" Len whined, tapping on Arthur's shoulder somewhere between hitting him back and trying to tap out for a break. Arthur mercifully slowed down and Lenny sat up in a vain attempt to pin his hips to the bed. He'd had twice as many years of running and horseback riding under his belt though, so Lenny knew he could buck him off again any time he damn well pleased.

"Thought we was having a good time?" Arthur sighed, rocking his hips impatiently while waiting for Len to relax. Climax made that boy tighter than Sadie's clothes on Pearson's fat ass, so he was running a little short on patience. There was chatter right outside, sounds of drunken bar fights as per usual in this place. Arthur shot a hopeful prayer to the heavens no one caught that girl sneaking out and they'd just assume the two men were fucking her into next week and not each other.

"We was... Real good~" Lenny agreed, stroking himself and Arthur moaned at the way he clenched down on him like he was oh so eager for it. "Just gotta slow down a peg, I'm sensitive when you're fucking me through it," he sighed, rolling his hips with Arthur's and slowly building back up to their previous pace.

He really wanted to comment about how Len was always sensitive, even before shooting one off, but the coloured boy's soft, full lips on his cut him short again.

"Heh, don't worry, I'll be real gentle~" Arthur purred, although another hard slap to his ass made that statement less than believable.

"Wanna go one more time before we skip this place, yeah?" Lenny asked, stroking himself a little harder and grinding against Arthur in lazy circles.

"Were you gonna get off if I said no?" Arthur teased, kneading his lovely, tight ass and pressing deeper to relish in the way the boy whimpered and his eyes fluttered when he felt good. 

"Like hell, Arthur~" he moaned, putting his hands back on the man's shoulders and setting a riding pace. "Just wondering if you're gonna hold out that long. Seemed pretty pent u-uhhhh~ Fuck! Yes!" Lenny said, trailing off and closing his eyes. The bed was shaking again and if this had been Arthur's crappy little cot back at the camp he'd have rolled them onto the floor before the entire bed collapsed.

"You shut yer brat mouth boy, less you intend to do something for useful with it~" Arthur warned him, his partner nodding hard in understanding. "Takes more than this to get me off, so better put some effort into it and start riding me like a good and proper whore~" he purred.

Lenny laughed and accepted his challenge, getting his legs under him a little better and bouncing hard on Arthur's lap. Arthur's eyes fluttered shut and he threw his head back. He didn't say another word, knowing it'd come out a broken mess, but Lenny got the hint on just him moaning and enjoying the ride. He planted both feet on the bed, giving himself the leverage he needed to get in even deeper and his boy fucking keened as he found the right spot again.

"Fuck, Arthur! So good to me!" Lenny praised him and it absolutely made his toes curl in delight. He was right up on the edge now and self control and booze could only keep him from it for so long. "A-Are you-"

"Dammit, you fucking know I'm close! Don't you dare stop now, boy!" Arthur growled and there was the boy's cocky smirk again as he fucked himself even harder. Arthur arched of the bed, biting into his fist to muffle a scream as he came. Lenny whined when he felt Arthur go lax under him, scrambling further up the bed before he even finished cumming.

"Arthur, I'm so closesoclosesoclose!" he rambled, frantically stroking himself and Arthur opened his mouth to speak but Lenny accepted the invitation before he'd even extended it. His cock was dripping with pre and Arthur could feel the thick veins along the underside throbbing against his tongue. He pressed three fingers inside him, slick and dripping with cum, while his other hand was on the boy's hip trying not to get chocked on his cock. 

"Oh, shit, fuck, Arthur!!!" he yelled, pulling back just in time not to drown him and instead paint the older man's face with messy streaks of white.

They sat like that for a while, Lenny riding out his orgasm on Arthur's finger and Arthur catching his breath. When Lenny finally came back to he looked down and let out a drunken giggle.

"You look a mess, Arthur~" he teased. Arthur shoved him off so he lay sprawled out all over the bed.

"You made that mess, boy," Arthur responded, wiping at his face.

"I know," Lenny said, sitting up and licking Arthur's cheek, glad he'd shaved before coming here. "Let's get a few more drinks. Gotta wash the taste of cum outta my mouth," he said, despite enthusiastically licking his face clean.

"Fine, but just a couple more, right? Jut a couple," Arthur agreed.


End file.
